clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Fever Party 2015
:Not to be confused with the Frozen Party, an event from 2014. The Frozen Fever Party is a party in Club Penguin that began on April 23, 2015 and ended on May 6, 2015 online, while it will end on May 20, 2015 on the Club Penguin app. It is based off of the 7-minute short Frozen Fever, which was released theatrically with Cinderella on March 13, 2015. Storyline The gang from Arendelle decides to come back to the island to throw Anna a big birthday party, all while Elsa is trying to get over a cold. The storyline of the party mimics the storyline of the short, but modified to fit into the game. Confirmation Polo Field gave a hint in a comment on the What's New Blog - "I've got a fever... ;)". It was confirmed when a line of code was discovered in the Club Penguin app, and Megg officially confirmed it during a meetup on March 28th, 2015. Free items Pins Trivia *It is the second Frozen-related party, the first being the Frozen Party. *Most of the rooms from the Frozen Party returned, with some minor differences, along with a new room, Anna's Room. *Members are able to adopt a Snowman Puffle at the party, like at the Frozen Party of 2014. *This party has the most amount of pins released at once. *If you click the ship of Hydro Hopper you will hear Elsa sneezing. *At the Club Penguin (app), Elsa's Ice Palace will open 1 day before the online game. *Snowballs can only be thrown in intervals of 2.5 seconds in the decorated rooms. This happens both when pressing the snowball icon in the toolbar and when pressing T. *The snowflakes at the rooms are smaller that the Frozen Party, a party in 2014. Glitches *If you use the zip line or the slide at the Puffle Park, your penguin will turn upside down. This glitch is fixed. *If you went to Elsa's Ice Palace the day before it opens, an error message would appear saying it would open in a negative amount of hours. This glitch is now fixed. *If you go to Elsa's Ice Palace you can't see Elsa's 1st, 3rd, 5th etc. performance. This bug is fixed now. Gallery Sneak Peeks April2015PartyHint.png|Polo Field hinting the event on the What's New Blog. Frozen Fever Confirmed.jpg|The line of code from the Club Penguin app. Frozen Fever Confirmed by Megg.png|Megg confirming the event. Frozen Fever sneak peek.jpg|A sneak peek from the What's New Blog.http://www.clubpenguin.com/blog/2015/04/frozen-fever-party-2015-confirmed Frozen Fever Party Room Sneak Peek.jpg|A sneak peek of a room posted on Club Penguin's Facebook page. Frozen Fever Snowgies.png|The Snowgies, as shown on the What's New Blog. Rooms Normal Frozen Party Town.png|Town Center Dockfrozenfever.png|Dock Frozen Party Beach.png|Beach Frozen Party Forest.png|Forest Frozen Party Cove.png|Cove Frozen Party Forts.png|Snow Forts Frozen Party Plaza.png|The Plaza Arendellepalacefrozenfever.png|Anna's Room Frozen Party Party1.png|Elsa's Ice Palace Frozen Party Elsa's Ice Palace during Performance.png|Elsa's Ice Palace during her performance. Frozen Frozen Party Town (Frozen).png|Town Center Dock Frozen Fever (Frozen).png|Dock Frozen Party Beach (Frozen).png|Beach Frozen Party Forest (Frozen).png|Forest Frozen Party Cove (Frozen).png|Cove Frozen Party Snow Forts (Frozen).png|Snow Forts Frozen Party Plaza (Frozen).png|The Plaza Map Frozen Fever Party Map.png|The map during the party. Emoticons Holiday Party 2012 music emoticon.gif|Blue Music Notes emoticon FreezingEmote.png|Frozen Face emoticon Frozen 2014 Emoticons Flake.gif|Flake emoticon Screens Frozen Fever Party homepage.jpg|The homepage image before the party. Frozen Fever Party homepage 2.jpg|The homepage image during the party. Frozen Fever Party login screen.jpg|The login screen image, which was also used as a homepage image during the party. Homepage FrozenFeverPartyHomepageScreen.png|The first homepage screen of the party. FrozenFeverPartyHomepageScreen2.png|The second homepage screen of the party. FrozenFeverPartyHomepageScreen3.png|The third homepage screen of the party. Login Screens FrozenFeverPartyLoginScreen.png|The first log-in screen of the party. FrozenFeverPartyLoginScreen2.png|The second log-in screen of the party. Videos Club Penguin Frozen Fever Party - Official Trailer Safe Chat Messages Jokes Tour Guide Messages Names in other languages See also *Frozen Party *Sponsored Parties *List of Parties and Events in 2015 References Category:Parties of 2015 Category:2015 Category:April Parties Category:Frozen Category:Frozen Fever Category:Sponsored Parties